Legend of Zelda: Links New Friend
by BlueAngelfire
Summary: Link bumps into a girl on his journey. Oooooooh, Love is in the air. G ish for now shrugs PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Friend or Foe

Neither Mesa/ nor partner in crime: Captain Scarlet Williams, Well, we dont own Legend of Zelda, nor any of the characters. This is mostly jus' a repost, we took it down a few weeks ago and are now editing and reposting .

Warnings: prolly some major spoilers, if its actually possible,

Summary: Link runs into a girl (Litterally) is love in the Air?

This story is Not Entirely mine It's a co-authorship lol, although Scarlet and I agreed to put it up under my name. . Hope you Enjoy.

YAY RE-EDITNESS!

Well just to say I didn't do the editing scarlet did, sooooo yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeah!

NOTE This is after the Great Deku Tree dies.

Chapter 1: Friend or Foe

Link lay in his bed, looking up at the wooden ceiling of his tree house and listening to the Kokiri kids outside play around, with the strange shimmering sounds of the fairies as they fly about. The silence of it all was so relaxing and seemed to be lulling him back to sleep.

"Link! Link, wake up,"

His eyes opened wide at the shouting that took place outside of his door. He turned over and put his pillow over his blonde head. "Link! Get up!" A small Kokiri girl with emerald green hair stood over him, watching him slowly. First she tugged at the pillow over his head but only got a groan. She grunted at that and cross her arms over her chest, taking a moment to think. Then a smile appeared on her face, looking down from the pillow to the blanket that wrapped around his body. She gave a small, silent giggle and took hold of the bottom part of the blanket, and then with a swift tug, she pulled his blanket from him and dropped it to the floor. Link shot up from his bed glaring at her.

"Link, you said I could help you with your training," She said, putting her hands on her hips, glancing at the boxer shorts that Link hid under the pillow. "Come on, Link, get up. You promised."

"It's still dark outside, Saria," Link whined, trying to find a good excuse to sleep in. He tried to squint in order to fake his sleepiness. "Can't I sleep for one more hour?"

"NO! Get your lazy ass up, you said you were getting up early!" Saria shouted at him, slapping at his head lightly as she spoke.

Link looked at the watch that sat on his bedside table, "Did I? I don't think I remember, Saria. Maybe I'm sick, I don't feel—"

"GET UP _NOW_!'' Saria screamed. She held up a tight fist in his face, her eyes asking him 'Do you want a black eye?'

The simple fist rose made it as if an alarm when off and he removed the pillow, revealing his boxers as he stood. "I'm up! I'm up!" He said as he grabbed his pants off the floor, his belt off the table and his boots, putting them on. He glanced at Saria as she lowered her fist.

_M-e-o-w, I didn't know she was that tough_, he thought.

In order to get his weapons he had to go past the training ground into a small hole in the wall. It was a place where he had previously hid the legendary sword of the Kokiri, knowing it wouldn't get stolen. Not many Kokiri had the courage it took to get past a simple rolling boulder in order to get to the chest that held the sword. Saria, though, had to only go back to her house and grab her weapons from her wall where she hangs them.

After they received their weapons, they met in the training ground to get ready for a fight.

Saria swung overhead, but Link parried. They thrust and cut at each other with lightning speed. Link never held back, he knew full well that Saria was the best fighter in Kokiri Village.

'_Besides me, of course'. _Link gloated.

The two circled each other with Saria keeping up with every move that Link made. Saria thrust, and while dodging, he took a bad step and fell over. "Ha! Nice try, Link. You're never going to live outside of Kokiri Forest if you fight like that." Link stood and took a swing at Saria, knocking her down with a foot as his sword came in contact with her arm.

"Ha! I won!"

He started to dance around the room, until the sight of Saria cringing as she covered the wound on her arm got his attention. He knelt down, "Saria, are you okay?" Her hand moved out of the way, showing him the scratch. It started to bleed slowly, but the depth of the gash amazed him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much force I put behind that swing."

"I'm okay," She blew softly on it, hissing softly but trying to hide it, "It's not that big."

Navi peaked out of Link's hat to see what the commotion was about. She saw the cut on her arm and flew out, hovering over it, "Saria, are you okay?" She asked, sitting on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Navi, thank you for your concern"

Navi then flew up and around Link's head. "Link, we have to go to the princess as soon as possible." She stated annoyingly.

Link rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword to his back, and then stretched, "Can't I go to bed first and go when I wake up?" He whined, winking at Saria who gave a giggle.

"Fine" Navi grunted, giving in easily. She didn't have much of a threatening arm, so it was all she could do. She flew back into Link's hat, annoyed of the victorious and egotistical grin on his face.

Link opened one eye, and then the other, yawned, stretched, and grabbed his belt. As he struggled to put on his boots he noticed someone laughing outside of his tree house. After finishing the boot struggle he stood and looked out of his door just in time to see Saria and Navi enter his tree house laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Mido..." Saria guffawed, pointing Link toward the bottom of the ladder, "He's trying to get up." She giggled, whispering into Link's ear, "He's afraid of heights."

Link smiled at the picture, "Why is he wet?"

Navi fell laughing on Link's hat and Saria put a hand over her mouth until she gained control of her words again, "Navi and I threw a pot of water on him. I would hate to be him at the moment." Saria gave a small chuckle, then stopped, grabbing Link's arm and checking the small sundial-like watch on his forearm. "Oh, I got to go. Things to do, you know." She let herself step down to the ladder and looked back up to Link, waving with one hand, "Bye, Link."

Link gave a wave and after Navi finally stopped laughing and spilling pixie dust on his hat, she gained the ability to fly again. She flew around to Link's face, "We have to go too." She spoke, but he just sat back on his bed, "Link!"

"I know!" He snapped at her, making her back off. He took a breath and nodded calmly, "I know, I'm packing." He scooped up an extra tunic, a pan, some flint for a fire, and a compacted sleeping bag all placed into a small but supportable bag sewn from vines that grew from the Great Deku tree.

When Link finished packing up everything, he swung the Deku Shield to his back, the Deku Shield was something he bought before putting an end to the creature that plagued the inside of the Great Deku Tree and put an end to its life. He was ready to go before Navi opened her mouth again.

As he walked to his doorstep he noticed a grunt from below. At the foot of the ladder that led to Link's tree house he saw Mido sitting down dripping wet, staring at the ladder, trying to think up a way to get to the top without having the urge to look at the floor. When he saw Link climbing down, he jumped in relief for not having to actually climb up the dreaded tree house ladder.

"Link! Finally!" Mido exclaimed, pushing him into the ladder as soon as his feet reached the grass. "What took you so long, fairy-less boy?"

"Hey!" Navi sped out of Link's hat, "Fairy-less boy? Than what am I, a firefly?" She asked, poking Mido in the nose. Mido's eyes widened and he began batting his hands about. "Hey! Hey!" Navi scolded, hiding under Link's hat, "Watch where you're swinging!"

Link couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic cowardice. When Mido realized the fairy was tucked back under Link's hat, he put his hands to his sides, scowling, "What are you laughing at? What were you doing up there?" Link stopped laughing and swung off his bag.

"I was packing.'' He said, showing him.

Mido swung at the bag but Link managed to put it back around him before Mido could confiscate it. "_Packing_? What for?''

Link walked away, trying to dodge the angry bully, "I'm leaving." Suddenly Mido turned the frown into a cheerful smile and walked toward Link with a malicious grin painted on his flat-faced visage.

"Link, my friend." He croaked, putting his arm around him, walking. "Why go? You haven't even said goodbye to everyone yet." He said, pointing Link to the left, opposite of the way to the exit. "Plus, once you leave you're probably going to die like all the rest of the Kokiri children, right?" Link's eyes began wandering as he questioned Mido's motive. He finally decided to pull Mido's arm off of him and push him away when he got to the edge of the creek.

"I don't know what your up to, Mido, but I'm not biting." Link shoved Mido away and turned to walk. But before he could even see the pathway toward the forest's exit, he tasted water in his mouth and felt the cold chill of icy liquid flowing around his body. He came up from the creek and looked up at the ear-to-ear grin that Mido had on his face as he glared down at Link.

"Have a nice trip?"

Link's breathing became heavy as he cringed at the cold. Looking up at Mido, he decided to spit some of the remaining water in his mouth at him. It soaked Mido's collar. Link quickly climbed out of the water, and ran to his house, freezing because of the wind that swept around him as he ran. Once he got to his house he changed into another tunic that was clean and not packed away. When he was dressed again he ran for the forest exit before Mido could trick him again.

The bridge that cut across the mazes of the forest came after the exit, it was where Link stopped to rest and gain some air. He knew that Mido didn't have the gall to follow him to the bridge; it was his perfect place for a break. He took a few breaths and took his time to shiver before noticing a pitter-patter of footsteps that slowed as it came closer. He turned around to see Saria behind him. "Link, I thought that you were going to leave at about this time." Link smiled slowly, opening his mouth to speak. Saria's hand came up and she placed a soft finger on his lips, "We may never see each other for a long time, so," Her hand traveled from Link's lip to his chest, down his right arm, until her hand touched his. She peeled back his fingers as she finished, "Link, please take this fairy ocarina to remember me by." She placed it in his palm and stepped back as if flinching away. She gave a sniff and wiped the area under her eyes, trying to keep from crying. "I hope I'll see you soon, Link—now go."

Link paused at her words; he came closer, touching her hand with his free one, "Saria…"

"GO!" Saria shooed him, making Link jump back at her sudden impulse. He took three steps backward; his lips opened to say something but the way Saria turned away sadly made him recall something about his best friend. _She doesn't like goodbyes_, he remembered. So instead of a word of departure, he just turned and ran.

As he exited the forest he took a long look around, glancing at every tree and plant. He found that in the field of Hyrule, the sun shined differently. He liked the feel of it, but found that the greenery of it all was less than that of Kokiri Forest.

After admiring the outside scenery and running through the fields he found himself on the ground with his head aching after what seemed like a second of stepping out of the forest. When he found himself like that, he first felt his head, tending to any injuries he may have made in the fall; then something caught his gaze. A silver head of hair that lay beside him. A face of beauty unconscious at his side. He admired her for moment at a time, until he heard her moan. Her head moved, making him scoot back, afraid of what an outsider would do after a run-in with a stranger. Her eyes opened to reveal blue eyes, much like his own; she glanced at him and shot up.

"Who are you?" She backed away, standing up slowly. She watched, as he seemed to mirror her.

He looked at her as if it were his the first time to see another human being, observing her like a scientist observes a rat in a maze. "Funny," He stated, as they began to circle each other, "I was about to ask you the same question," He looked at her up and down, staring at the strange outfit that was almost all covered in golden colored sand. "What are you wearing?"

What she was dressed in was a short cut blue tank top and long white pants that only a thief would wear. The make-up she was wearing was heavy, but actually looked good on her. "I'm a Gerudo, you idiot! My name is Meru." She introduced herself as she took out her two scimitars; a weapon that is common among Gerudo people.

"I'm Link and I'm a Kokiri," he said as he took out his own sword, but only in defense; he wasn't even sure if he wanted to use it. "I thought all Gerudos' had red hair." He wondered, staring at her with a strange, curious glare.

"Well, I thought Kokiri's couldn't leave the forest."

They both had a point and they knew it. As they had their sword in hand, they stared each other in the eye with such distrust. It lasted for about five minutes, waiting for someone to attack. Link didn't want her to attack. He kept thinking that perhaps he could talk her into dealing with the problem in another way. But he always knew that once you meet a Gerudo, you should never trust them.

'_Who is this girl? What is up with her hair if she's really a Gerudo, if that even is what she is? Why does she want to fight?' _These were all thought that came from Link.

'_Who is this so-called Kokiri? Why isn't he dead now if a fairy boy really is what he is? Why am I not attacking? This is so unlike me to be so merciful. But—he is kind of cute.' _Thought Meru who tilted her head slightly to the side with a smile.

Meru: How could I think he's cute!

Link: HEEEEEEEY

Blue: BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU!

Link and Meru: glares at blue then turn their backs on eachother

Meru: He's still not cute!

Link: You're one to be talking

Meru : Smack

Scarlet: you 2 are immature…..

Blue: Your one to be talking hits wif pillow

.--- () uuuuuuuuuuh anyways plz review, this is our first Zelda story so be nice hehe..


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Mesa blah blah don't own blah blah Zelda. Ty

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

After standing for a while waiting for an attack, Meru decided to go first. He swung one sword at Link and then the other, twirling around him, but he seemed to keep up with the rhythm perfectly. After a while she swung low and Link flipped backward, dodging it. He ran up to Meru and parried her sword attacks and flipped over her body, taking hold of one of her hands, grabbing her scimitar and putting her own sword and his at her neck.

"You're very acrobatic for a fairy boy aren't you?" She breathed, looking down at the sword that touched her neck. She wondered and hoped that he wouldn't use it. In fact, she expected him not to. The Kokiri were supposed to be peaceful children. But how could she be sure that he was in fact a true Kokiri?

"I try." Link grinned lightheartedly, holding the sword to Meru's neck to make sure she wouldn't move. He was so sure that, being a Gerudo, the moment he released her, she would turn around and try to kill him again. All he wanted was to go to the princess and do whatever this so-called 'destiny' leads him.

Meru grabbed onto the blade that Link held to her neck, trying to get enough room for her to cough without cutting off her own neck, "Aren't you supposed to be dead? Your out of the Kokiri Forest." She asked, trying to start up a conversation to get out of the sticky situation she was in.

"So I've heard," He grunted. She only just met her and already she was sounding like an outsider, which she was. He suspected that he would meet a lot more like her in the future, "But I'm on a journey. I need to see the princess of destiny."

"The princess of destiny?" Meru asked, already confused by this mysterious little boy. He was about the same age as her, maybe even a bit older, but she still seemed to think of him more as a child-like Kokiri, and herself more like a professional thief. Her head looked toward a castle that stood almost out of sight over a grassy hill. Her tongue outlined her lips as she thought, "Could you possibly mean Princess Zelda?"

"Yeah, I think." Link loosened the swords from her neck as he looked over the direction that Meru was looking. He gave a shrug, not really sure what to do. "Well, I must see her, it's important. Could you maybe show me the way into her palace?"

" I will on one condition." As soon as that was said, Link thought he knew what was coming. A bribery of some kind. It was definitely something that a Gerudo would pull. "Just put your sword away and stop pointing it at me." Link just remembered what he was doing. He forgot he had his sword and hers at Meru's neck; he was never really good at remembering things of importance. He was much better at fighting than anything.

Link lowered his sword and gave her the scimitar that he had stolen from her. After the conflict they had another moment of distrust and agreed to sheath their swords at the same time, that way no one could attack the other while the other was sheathing the weapon. They both seemed to expect the same out of one another.

After their truce they went closer toward Hyrule Field. When they heard Kaepora Gaebora call to them, they sat, listening to his words of boredom. He never seemed to stop talking, and after a long while of nearly being lulled to sleep by the owl's constant droning, they decided to run from him, knowing now that all he could do was annoy them. They got away from the evil owl and was nearly stalked by it, but sooner of later Kaepora Gaebora stopped and they were able to slow down and rest.

-----

"So your a Gerudo right...?" Link spoke after ten minutes of awkward silences. They had tired of running and decided to keep to a calm walk. He hardly even ended the question before she decided to answer.

"Well, I actually joined the Gerudo's after leaving my home at Lake Hylia. My mother was part Zora and my dad was Hylian. I guess you could say that I'm more of a Hylian that can swim just like a Zora." She turned to look at him and couldn't help but smile. She wanted to reach up and pull down her cheeks before they tired.

She couldn't believe what she had just said. She just gave him, a strange Kokiri kid, her family background. What if he was racist? '_He probably is.' _She thought. '_Why did I just tell him all of that? Meru, you dolt, shut up!'_ She screamed inwardly, but seemed to just keep talking. "My Gerudo friends understood why I wanted to become one of them, so they helped me become one by training me in the Gerudo way. It was hard, and everything I went through—I still couldn't beat a Kokiri."

Link looked to the floor, suddenly he felt guilt that he won the fight, "I'm sorry, Meru. I don't know why I've always been good at sword fighting. It's just that it comes naturally to me. I've trained everyday since I was able to hold a sword." Suddenly he was spilling out everything. "I know that's not very long but—"

"How old are you?"

Link turned to look at her with questions on his face, "What do you mean? How old do I look?"

Meru looked to the ground, "I guess it is a stupid question. But I always heard that Kokiri never age after they're about ten years old."

"I don't know," Link shrugged slowly, "All I know is that I grew up in the Kokiri Forest as a Kokiri, but I'm only ten." They kept walking, but the castle was getting close. The sun was going down and just before getting to the drawbridge, they saw it rising. They ran for it but to no luck, which meant that they had to camp outside of the castle. It was harder than they thought it would be because of the Stalchildren. They were said to have been the spirits of all the dead Kokiri, which meant that when they stayed up all night fighting them, Meru blamed it mostly on Link for being a Kokiri. When Din's eye arose, the Stalchildren just sank into the ground like little gophers.

Link and Meru were relieved to finally stop fighting, but the tired ache in their bones and the way they couldn't keep their eyes open meant they needed sleep. They stopped at a small room near the drawbridge where they had plenty of room to rest for a couple of hours before heading toward the market. It was there that another annoying obstacle struck their path. A little girl asked for help from Link, "Excuse me, but my father went to the castle to deliver milk from our ranch. He probably stopped to rest and fell asleep, what a thing for grown-ups to do," Meru elbowed Link in the ribs, grinning down at her. "Could you please bring him back for me? I've been waiting all day and want to go home."

"Sure." Meru said, patting the girl on the head, even when she was near the same age as her.

Meru helped Link to the palace gate where she led him to a patch on the wall that was good enough to climb for any Kokiri. As she stopped him for her goodbyes, she gave him a fair warning, "Link watch out for guards, they'll kick you out if you get caught."

"Thanks for the tip." Link said, starting his way up the vines, "Thanks for everything, Meru. I hope I'll see you again." He gave her a charming sort of smile as he started his way up the path of vines.

It was harder than she would like, watching him climb the wall. She had a good time, talking and traveling with him. It was almost as if the whole night past by in a flash, she just didn't want it to end just yet. "Link! _Wait_!"

"What?'' Link asked, looking down from the near top of the vines. He was never afraid of heights so he had no problem looking down toward her.

"Can I come with you?" She purposed, starting her way up the vines, following him. "I want to see how this Journey ends."

"Okay, sure, hurry up."

TBC

Yay? I mean I really don't know if it's any good….

Meru: WHY would I want to go with him!

Link: Because you like me! HA.

Scarlet and Blue: deep sigh ANYWAYS.

R&R people. Plzzzzzzzzz?


End file.
